The third warrior of the stars
by mrfurryfox
Summary: O.C. x Meta Knight fanfic,and this story contains a homosexual relationship,so leave if you aren't into that kind of thing. As the story progresses,things will "heat up",so that is why the story is rated M This story will most likely never be completed. I have issues that need to be dealt with,and I have lost interest in writing altogether. I may continue if enough people ask.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just to get an idea I had in my head out there. If people like it,I'll continue on with it,and if not,it'll probably end right here. O.C. X Meta Knight pairing, be warned. First person perspective from the O.C.___

I had a throbbing headache and my eyes felt like they were glued shut. I struggled trying to regain full consciousness, my eyes not wanting to co-operate when I told them to open. The most I ever got at once was a blurry peek,before my eyes shut once more. All I could really make out was some green and a light blue. I gave up,realizing that my body must be exhausted. From what though? I couldn't seem to remember for the life of me. I eventually came to the conclusion that I had amnesia,after struggling to remember anything. My mind was completely blank. Great,this won't be any good. I don't know where I am,and I don't know who I am. I relaxed,since panicking would tire me out even further. I just listened to the area around me. I heard gusts of wind passing right by me,and very faint rustling leaves. I opened my mouth,and realized that I was parched. How long had I been laying out here?

I laid there on the ground,running my hands over the ground. I felt a lot of short,prickly,and thin things. I assumed it was grass,but how did I know that? I could identify everything except for who I was and where I was. Maybe I hit my head or something. If there were any predators in the area,I would surely be gobbled up. I heard someone walking in the grass,and tried to get up and look,but my body was still too weak. I eased up on my breathing,trying to be quiet. Maybe they wouldn't see me? Maybe not,since the footsteps were getting closer,and seemed to get faster. The foot steps got closer and closer,and then,out of no where,they stopped. I began to feel a presence looming over me,and I desperately tried to open my eyes,or try to move. It wasn't long before I heard the footsteps again,except they were getting quieter. Before I knew it,I couldn't hear them anymore.

I passed out shortly after that,and when I awoke once more,I had a bit more strength. I sat up slowly,groaning slightly in pain. I was still extremely thirsty,but at least headache wasn't as bad. I opened my eyes,and everything was still blurry. I saw something pink and round,as well as something dark blue with a silver color in the center. I rubbed my eyes more until I could properly see again. There were two folks looking over me. One of them was literally a pink fluff ball,with blue eyes,rosy red cheeks,two arms,and two,big red feet. That one had a curious expression on his face when I looked at him. The other one was wearing a metal mask,and wore a blue cape,outline with yellow at the end that nearly touched the ground. This one also had white gloves,and gray shoulder pads with a yellow outline as well. The mask had an opening,which contained two glowing yellow eyes. I scooted back a little bit,and looked down at myself. I looked exactly like that pink fluff ball,except I was blue! A light sky blue,and my feet were a darker blue. From the corner of my eye,I saw a glint of pink in the blue one's eyes. When I looked over,I saw that his eyes had changed color. What was going on here?

"Poyo!" The pink one skipped toward me,closing the distance between us after I had backed away.

"Sir,don't be alarmed. We are not here to hurt you." The blue one spoke in a deep and somewhat dark sounding tone. I took a deep breath and began to converse with the two mysterious lads.

"Where am I?" I desperately wanted an answer,so I said it in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Dreamland. I'm Meta Knight,and the pink one is Kirby. What is your name?" I stopped for a moment,delving deep into my mind to try to come up with an answer

"...I don't know. All I know is that my head hurts,I'm parched,and my body is exhausted."

"Amnesia? You most likely fell on your head and knocked yourself out. I can't explain why you are so exhausted though. We can bring you to town and figure out what to do there." Meta Knight stepped closer,reaching one of his white gloves out for me to grab. I hesitated a bit at first,but I did grab his hand once I tried getting up on my own and failing miserably. He held my hand firmly as he gently tugged me up,while the pink one got behind me and pushed me into a standing up position.

"Thank you both,I think I can walk." I let go of Meta Knight's hand and attempted to walk,but after a step,I began to feel light headed,and nearly fell forward right onto my face. Meta Knight quickly put his hand on my chest and pulled me back up.

"Whoa there... Put your arm over me. You are in no condition to walk without support." I put my arm over Meta Knight and let out a quiet sigh. I turned my head a bit to see what Kirby was doing,and he was no where to be found. Meta Knight noticed me looking away,and also noticed Kirby was missing.

"Where did Kirby go?" My voice was very raspy,but I still managed to make my thoughts audible.

"Kirby has a low attention span. He is probably chasing a butterfly. Don't worry about him,he is fine." Meta Knight helped me walk at a slow pace,since I would occasionally feel light headed again. I noticed that we were in a forest,and a majority of the trees had big,red apples in them. We ended up on a plain,dirt bath with orange-brown dirt,leading to a distant town. I sighed,seeing that we still had a long way to go.

"So...You don't know who I am or what I am Meta Knight?"

"No. I haven't seen you around town ever before. I do know what you are though."

"What am I then?" I was really curious to know,since my amnesia removed any knowledge I had on that subject before hand.

"You are a star warrior,and you most likely crash landed onto this planet. Kirby did the same thing."

"A...star warrior. Hmmm...Did Kirby also get damaged from crash landing here? It seemed like he had a speech problem."

"That is a possibility. Kirby is young though,so he may just be a slow learner. He knows a few words." I took a look at Meta Knight from the corner of my eye,and saw that he had a similar body shape to Kirby and I. He also had green eyes now,which was really baffling me.

"Are you a star warrior too? You look like Kirby,as well as me." He went silent for a few moment,and his eyes remained a green color. Once he looked back over and began to answer my question though,his eyes returned to their yellow color.

"Perceptive,are we?...Yes" He seemed hesitant to say yes. "You can not tell a soul though."

"That's fine. I won't." I let out a quiet cough,my thirst getting stronger as more time passed. I felt my body suddenly get extremely weak and unresponsive. "I...don't think I can take another step."

Meta Knight stepped over to the side of the road and placed me on the grass. I fell back right away and just breathed. My headache was coming back again. Great.

"Poyo!" I just barely managed to sit up to see Kirby running over,flailing his arms a bit as he ran. He looked like he was running straight for me. I watched him get closer and closer,until I was sure he was going to tackle me. I braced myself for his tackle,but what happened instead surprised me. Kirby did end up tackling me,but he forced his lips up against mine. I felt a blush instantly cross my cheeks and my eyes widened. What was he doing?

"K-Kirby,stop!" Kirby looked over at Meta Knight, a bit confused. Meta Knight then proceeded over to us,and picked Kirby up and off of me. I had the strangest taste of apple in my mouth. Kirby squirmed a bit in Meta Knight's grasp,as Meta Knight walked a bit away from me with him and mumbled some stuff to him. After a short talking to,Kirby was let go,and he ran off again.

Something even stranger occurred after all of the commotion. I was able to stand again! I wasn't completely better,but I was able to stand on my own. My tummy growled loudly,and I gently felt it with one hand as it growled. Meta Knight walked back over by me,clearly hearing the growling of my stomach. I had no energy because I was hungry! That was another mystery solved. Meta Knight's eyes were pink again though,and they stayed that way as he conversed with me.

"I'm sorry about that,I don't know what got into Kirby to go and do that to someone he barely knows..."

"Kirby does that with people he does know?"

"Uh...Yes. What he did was a term I like to refer to as 'face to face'. He was trained to help his allies that way. See,in the heat of battle,if Kirby tires out,he'll look for a something to eat. When he finds something,he eats it and feels much better,thus being able to continue fighting. After Kirby eats something,for a short time...if he...gets up close with someone,they can receive the effects as well. He roughly told me he went off to go find food for you. He is almost always hungry,so he couldn't resist eating it. His intentions were pure,I can assure you."

"Huh...'face to face'... Who taught him how to do that? That doesn't seem like something I would do on instinct to help my allies..."

Meta Knight was silent for a while. He had turned away and wrapped his cape around him after I asked the question. He responded without looking back at me. "Um,I did. Kirby doesn't realize that doing that to anyone that doesn't know the technique will misinterpret his actions."

"So you discovered this 'technique'? Who else knows of it?" Meta Knight peered back for a moment,still maintaining those pink glowing eyes.

"Really only Kirby and I. How I discovered it isn't something I wish to speak about." Fair enough. The man deserves to have his privacy,and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was exactly going on between those two. It was effective,and that is all that matters at this moment in time. I was still thirsty,and I wasn't feeling well enough to continue walking for long. I began to walk toward the town,and Meta Knight followed closely behind. His eyes had turned green again,and I took note that I should probably ask him what that was all about,since it happened pretty frequently.

After about another five minutes of walking we were there. I looked around the town a bit,and one building immediately caught my eye. It was much bigger than the others,and seemed to be a castle. I began to feel bad again,gently touching my forehead with my hand. I was burning up.

Meta Knight seemed to notice this,since my cheeks were becoming a deep blue. "It seems your condition is worsening...We need to get you to a bed. Follow me." I nodded and followed him the best I could. I wasn't too focused on the other villagers,but some of them were staring. I didn't stop to think why,because if I did,I would probably lose Meta Knight. I saw Meta Knight was heading toward the castle,and I tried to hurry up. Bad idea. After trying to even pick up my pace a little,I fell to my knees in a coughing fit. My throat was dry,it hurt to cough. Meta Knight kept going,heading on into the castle quickly. I tried to get a hold of myself and get back up,but my body wasn't working for the third time today. I kept my eyes open,hoping Meta Knight would return,or that someone would help me. All of a sudden,when I was looking down at the ground in front of the castle gates, I felt a familiar presence over me.

"Tilt your head up and open wide." I obeyed to the first command,and saw it was Meta Knight with a glass of water. Oh thank the heavens,he was my savior! I gladly opened my mouth,and the moment the water touched my tongue,I felt almost an instant sense of relief. A little cold shock went through my body as the water quenched my thirst. I finished the entire glass,and then fell flat on my face,passing out.

_Tell me how I did on my first chapter,and if you want to see more. I'm really liking this story so far,so I think I will continue it just for my own amusement and sense of accomplishment!_

__ art/The-sharing-system-189311273 _I do not claim this picture as mine,but I thought it accurately displayed how Meta Knight taught Kirby his "technique"._


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke,I opened my eyes to see I was inside a fancy room with light yellow walls. It had a bed with a red cover on it,a big tv,a red couch. The blanket that was over me was a dark blue,with an "M" in the middle of it. I was feeling a lot better,so I slid myself off the bed and stretched. I let out a yawn as I finished stretching,and went over to the window that was by the end of the bed. I peered out there to see I was very high up,at least on the third floor. Meta Knight must have taken me to his room in the castle and let me sleep there,but he wasn't here now. I went toward the door to the room,and saw to my left that there was a bathroom. The walls were painted blue,the tub and toilet were white,and the sink was white on top,but the cabinets underneath were wooden. I closed the door to the bathroom and stepped out the door into a hall.

All the doors in this place were red. I guess the king of this castle really liked red. I quietly closed the door and walked into the middle of the hall. There were at least ten doors in this hall,and at one end,I could see it turn off to the right. At the other end was just a big window. I walked down the hall and peeked around the corner. It was completely silent,and it was beginning to make me freak out. I walked further down this other hall,which led to one door at the end. There were less doors down this hall than the last hall. I went to the door at the end of this hall and opened it. It was one of those doors that were heavier and closed if you didn't hold them open. I saw a set of stairs going down,but I realized exploring around the castle like this wouldn't be a good idea. What if Meta Knight came looking for me and I wasn't there? I made my way back toward the room,and when I opened it,to my surprise,Meta Knight was sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Feeling better I see. Where were you?"

I closed the door behind me and walked up to him. "I was looking for you."

"Ah. I was just standing outside." Where though? I looked toward the window and saw that it was open,and there was a little ledge out there. That's probably how he got in here so fast without going past me. He hopped off the bed and went back over to the window. "Follow me." He climbed up and out of the window,and then walked off a bit to the left on the ledge. I followed,making sure I was balanced before following him. I felt a slight queasy feeling in my stomach whenever I looked down,so I just focused on Meta Knight. He walked without a problem on the ledge,going all the way around a corner. After I turned the corner shortly after him,I saw him sitting with his feet hanging down. I sat down in a place where the ledge was a bit wider near him,and sighed. I looked down at the beautiful landscape below. We were faced away from the town,so I just got to see the beautiful landscape stretch on until it hit the waters edge. I then looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was. It looked like it was about to rain.

"Any of your memories come back to you yet?" I shook my head and swung my feet over the edge. "You are going to need a name for people to address you by. Think about it for a bit and let me know once you decided on something."

"Are you heading off somewhere?" I just got a vibe from how he said it,that he was going to leave me to think.

Meta Knight seemed to chuckle a bit before responding. "No where,I'm just going to meditate for the time being." His yellow eyes darkened a bit after that. I still wondered about his eyes changing colors,but I had to come up with a name for myself. I sat there for at least five minutes,with many suggestions coming into my mind,but none of them really seeming fitting. After sitting for a while,I felt a droplet hit my head. I looked up,and saw that it was beginning to drizzle. The rain would surely pick up soon,so I had to come up with something quick. Hmm...I got it!

"Rein"

His eyes went back to their normal yellow. "Rain?"

"Yes,with an E in place of the A."

"Okay,Rein,that will be the place holder for now until you remember your name. Now,for the next task. Do you remember how to fight?"

"Um...no." Having amnesia made me feel like an idiot.

"That isn't a problem,I can teach you again."

"...Why do I need to know how to fight?" This place seemed pretty peaceful,and I didn't even see any guards in the castle.

"It may not seem like it,but this place does get attacked once in a while. It's a pretty regular occurrence, so I trained Kirby how to fight. It would be nice if we had another able bodied fighter. The guards here...are not the most reliable bunch." I couldn't believe that Dreamland was dangerous. It just didn't seem like it could be possible.

"I'll learn how to fight. When will we start?" Meta Knight stood up and flipped his cape back,revealing a sword,though he didn't draw it.

"Now." All of a sudden, Meta Knight jumped towards me and I saw his foot coming right for my face. I only had one option if I didn't want to get nailed right in the face. I slid off the ledge and began falling towards the ground. I didn't have time to contemplate if this would hurt,since I haven't completely adjusted to moving around,but I felt pretty light,and didn't fall too fast. I looked up to see where Meta Knight was,but he wasn't there. I looked to my left and then my right,and that was when I spotted him. He seemed to have sprouted wings,and his cape was gone. Meta Knight was coming in fast,and there wasn't much I could do to avoid him in my descent. He grabbed me,slamming his mask into my stomach. He then went for a nose dive with me,throwing me,face first,into the ground. He did a loop in the air and landed perfectly on the ground. I pulled my face off of the wet ground and wiped a bit of mud off my face.

"Ouch. That was fast and unexpected. You couldn't have warned me?"

"A warrior has to be ready for anything at anytime. It's time we asses your reflexes." After that,he flew up into the air again. He shot up like a rocket,flipped,and nose dived at me. I thought about my options. I could go ahead and dodge him,but he could easily turn around and hit me from behind no matter which direction I went. That was made apparent when I jumped off the ledge. My next option would be to directly attack him. He was a skilled Knight,so I had to come up with something else. What if I tried combining a dodge and attacking him? That might work. I waited for him to get close,and then I jumped just enough so he would miss. I quickly grabbed his wings as he passed under me,and then flipped my body,planning to slam him into the ground the same way he did to me for a bit of revenge. His wings suddenly disappeared from my grasp as I was halfway through the flip,and he went straight up. I looked up,shocked,to see that his wings were actually his cape. That was some cape.

Another kick,except this time to the back of my head. He used me as a spring board,and landed elegantly once again. I wasn't so elegant. I began to feel a bit dizzy from getting my head slammed into the ground twice,but I didn't want to show him that I was getting weaker. I took a deep breath after getting up,and felt my body begin to expand. I floated a bit off the ground and panicked,letting my breath go. I came back to the ground luckily,but what just happened? I tried it again,and I floated off the ground. I was like a balloon!

While I wasn't paying attention,Meta Knight swooped in again and grabbed me. He was going to slam me into the ground again. Why couldn't he take it easier on me for my first battle? I came up with an idea to get control of the situation. I quickly sucked in as much air as I could,so I'd expand suddenly and hopefully,make him lose his grip.

He bounced off of me,and I heard a small gasp come from him. I surprised him,and had the upper hand! Now,I would use inertia to my advantage. I blew all my air out towards the sky and rocketed toward the ground. Blowing out the air made me fly in the opposite direction like a balloon. My hands hit the ground first,and I flipped backwards so I was back on my feet.

Meta Knight landed right in front of me and clapped a bit. "Good. You adapted to the dangerous situation I put you in,and managed to get out of it without getting harmed. Only three tries as well. You're a fast thinker. Before your amensia Rein,you were most likely an excellent fighter." His eyes were a light blue the entire time he spoke to me. I smiled a bit and brushed myself off.

"Thank you,Meta Knight. What's next?" I wanted to show that I was eager to continue on,as well as not show him my weakness. I just seemed to know that showing your enemy your weakness was a big mistake,and would cause you the battle. Since Meta Knight is acting as an enemy,I couldn't show him I was hurt from two face plants. In reality though,I was in a lot of pain,as well as slightly fatigued.

"Next,we find your weapon of choice and fighting style of choice. You'd have much more fighting options with a weapon."

"Could I have a two handed sword?" The words just seemed to come right out of my mouth. That weapon just immediately came to my mind,and it was very specific. Maybe I used a two handed sword before my amnesia?

"That was fast. This saves some time though,since this is usually the longest process with trainees of mine. Come with me." Meta Knight's eyes were yellow again. It's about time I asked him about that. I followed behind him as he led me out of the castle court yard and back into the castle. We entered the main hall directly from the double doors we entered. The double doors were off to the right from the main entrance. It was really big,and had a giant staircase in the middle of the room that led to the second floor. There were a few guys my size walking around the castle as well. They were all orange,with very light brown faces. They had smaller feet than me,and black eyes. None of them paid any attention to me as I analyzed them. They weren't even armed! Then again,I was assuming that they were guards. Meta Knight went to a door that was on the left side of the stairs. I scurried after him,since I fell behind from staring at the unknown creatures wandering the castle. It was a single door,and red just like all the rest that I had seen. Upon entering,I saw how small the room was. It just had a bunch of extremely standard swords along the wall. He just grabbed the first bigger model of them and walked back over to me.

"A two handed sword,just like you asked. You may think these swords are very plain,and they are at first."

"At first?" I grabbed the sword from him,and then held the sword in both of my hands and just getting used to the feeling of it.

"You saw my sword,correct?" I nodded in response. "These swords change overtime with each battle,each one of them looking unique. It will develop into something quite abstract,and you will be the only one able to wield if efficiently. It will work perfectly for you,and will change so it blends well with your fighting style. My sword has ridges on each side in order to damage my opponents more with each swipe." He pulled out his sword and showed me a red gem that was planted in the center of the hilt of his sword. "This gem appears once the sword is truly yours. When others wield your blade,it will become so dull,it wouldn't be able to slice through hot butter. The gem also allows you to use magical attacks. The color of the gem depends on the type of magic you use."

I just peered down at my sword now,just imagining how this plain sword could develop into something like Meta Knight's sword. The way it changed depending on it's wielder is intriguing,to put it lightly. "How do these swords do this?"

"That,Rein,is a secret. I don't even know. The blacksmith that forges these blades for our troops won't tell anyone. I have only seen him once myself,to get my blade repaired. It would be best to not worry about it." He put his sword away and put his white glove on my shoulder,turning me toward the door. He gave me a sheath to put my sword in,as well as a strap to put around myself,which were conveniently hanging on the back of the door. I put it on,and we walked out of the room. There was some commotion going on in the main hall,so we both rushed ahead after giving each other a single glance. I was really beginning to feel like a true warrior of the stars. When we got around the corner,there was a giant penguin talking to three villagers,who all looked frightened. Meta Knight ran up to the penguin,and I followed.

"What is going on here?"

The penguin turned around and looked at us. He was wearing a noble's robe and hat,and was pretty fat. He was also blue,like Meta Knight and I. He seemed to stare at me,giving me a dirty look. One villager stepped up and began to explain the scene to us. "A waddle doo started ransacking the market for no apparent reason! He was just walking by,and then he just started to flip the carts of food! The waddle doo was also attempting to shock us! Stop him before he wrecks all of our produce!"

"Understood. Rein,with me. This will be a good experience for you." Meta Knight ran out through the front door,and I followed,anxious for my first real right. I wanted to prove to Meta Knight how good I could be!


	3. Chapter 3

Meta Knight and I rushed to the scene. We had to hop over a cart that was flipped onto its side before we could get to the culprit. A waddle doo looked pretty similar to the guards in the castle,except with a big eye in the middle. He turned to look at us,and I noticed his eye was red. I didn't think anything of it,until Meta Knight said something.

"Waddle doo's can't have a red eye. Something is wrong with that one. Be careful,I'll watch from here." I nodded and rushed in,unsheathing my sword. The waddle doo turned to face me,and his one eye began to glow. A single ball of energy flew out of his eye as I got closer. I swiped my sword diagonally through it,slicing from my lower right to my upper left. The ball of energy was cut in half,and I continued to close in on the waddle doo. Just as I was about to attack,the Waddle doo shot a spark out of its eye,in a horizontal fashion. I jumped to avoid it,swung my sword back behind my head,and as I began to descend,I sliced vertically downward. I hit the waddle doo,but it got back up somehow. I underestimated how strong this guy was. The waddle doo kicked my sword up into the air when I lifted it off of him,and jumped back. Its eye began to glow more than it did from its other two attacks,so I didn't waste anytime jumping up to grab my sword. Once I got a hold of it though,something compelled me to throw it directly at it. The tip of the sword went right through the waddle doo,and he collapsed. Afterward,he exploded into a cloud of dust and little stars. I ran over to retrieve my sword,not sure if I had defeated it or not..

When I got close to my sword,and just as I was reaching down for it,I felt it gravitate right back into my hand. I looked over my sword a bit,to see if anything had changed. It still looked plain from a single glance. Silver sword,leather hilt. When I looked at it closer though,I felt like I could see through it. Meta Knight walked up behind me and examined my sword as well.

"The changes are already beginning to take effect. This is interesting...Your sword is becoming transparent. Of all the trainees I've trained,I have never seen this happen before."

"What kind of powers have you seen before from other knights?"

"I have seen some with control over a single element,like fire or ice. It usually isn't anything special. Shooting fireballs or sending an ice spear towards your opponent are predictable.

"What kind of power does your sword have?"

"My sword gave me the permanent ability to fly gracefully through the air,as long as I'm wearing this cape,even without the sword in my hands."

"Alright. How was that my fighting?"

"I would not suggest throwing your sword again. That will leave you unarmed. Ultimately,it is up to you though. Also,Rein,you do know that after you lost your sword for a moment,you began to wield it with one hand?"

"I didn't notice that."

"Well,I suggest you stick to just one fighting style. If your body naturally wants to swing the sword one handed,then leave it at that."

"Alright." I sheathed my sword and looked over at Meta Knight. "Should we make our way back?"

"Yes,I have to inform King DeDeDe of my findings."

"Oh yeah,that Waddle doo's odd eye color,right?"

"It isn't in their genetic make up to have red eyes like that. That was one of the soldiers of the King's army,so it was odd that he began to make a ruckus. This has never occurred ever before."

"Odd. What do you think it could have been?"

Meta Knight's eyes turned green and he placed his white gloved on the bottom of his chin. "I don't know. It's giving me a bad vibe though. I feel like a new evil is rising up in Dreamland."

We began to walk back to the palace as we continued speaking. Meta Knight's eyes returned yellow after we were in front of the gate. Now was the time to question him about it. "Meta Knight,why do your eyes change color,and frequently at that?"

"The color of my eyes are a reflection of my emotions. Blue is happy,Pink is amusement or something caught my attention,Red is angry or suspicious,and Green is when I'm working through something in my head."

"What about when you are sad?"

"Nothing has made me sad for a long time,so I've forgotten the color my eyes become. I apologize."

"Embarrassment?"

"I believe that one is purple. That one has been a while too." We had stopped out in front of the gate. He clearly didn't want to enter with this conversation going.

"Alright. Let's head on in." Meta Knight nodded and went inside,I followed behind him quietly. He told me to stop and wait for him in the hall while he went to go and report everything to the King. I sat down next to the stairs,waiting patiently. After about a minute,someone entered through the front door. I looked to see who it was. I saw a pink fluff ball,looking around the room,gazing toward the high up ceiling. It was Kirby! I got up and went over to Kirby. "Hey Kirby,what have you been up to?"

When Kirby saw me,he looked embarrassed and began to back away. I assumed that he was still sorry about kissing me back there. Since Kirby really didn't speak,I had to assume a lot. I wondered how Meta Knight seemed to communicate with him so well. I took a step forward and grabbed Kirby's shoulders.

"Kirby,I don't mind what you did. You helped me out back there,and I appreciate it. You were just doing what you were taught." The thought of Meta Knight teaching Kirby that came across my mind. That wasn't like the Meta Knight I knew,who was serious about being a Knight and getting his jobs done. Well,I guess it was apart of the job to teach Kirby the basics,but he said he only taught Kirby that. Was Kirby special? I wondered if I would be taught that too. The thought made a blue blush cross my cheeks.

Kirby then surprised with me a hug. "Poyo!" He was smiling again like when I first saw him. I smiled as well and hugged him back. I placed him down and patted his head. Kirby just gave me a curious look for a moment.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" He nodded at me. I was getting better at reading Kirby,so that is always a plus. "I'm waiting for Meta Knight to come back. He is telling the King about something we found today." Kirby nodded and began to tug on one of my hands. "What is it?" Kirby pointed towards the door and tugged on my hand harder. Kirby wanted me to take me somewhere,I think. I let him take me to where ever he wanted to go,since Meta Knight would most likely be in there for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

_The first time I wrote this chapter,it got corrupted after I was nearly finished. I was about ready to give up after searching for about four hours for a solution,just to come up with nothing. This project may not continue again for a while,since I'm currently all stressed out with reality. Enjoy Chapter 4!_

Kirby and I ran all the way through town. He was basically dragging me all the way to the field of flowers,where he finally stopped. I was so out of breath by the time we got there,I nearly collapsed. Instead,I managed to ease my self down onto the ground,and then just fall back. I was panting heavily as I rested there,just staring up at the sky. Kirby let go of my hand once I fell down,and sat next to me,gently rocking from side to side while he waited for me to catch my breath. The sky was a beautiful blue with absolutely no clouds in it at all. I took a few more deep breaths before sitting up and turning to face Kirby. He smiled once he saw me sit up and turned toward me as well.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted to take me out here Kirby?" I let out a yawn,still quite exhausted.

"Yes!" Kirby's lips didn't move at all when he said this. I rubbed my eyes and took another look at him,baffled.

"What did you want to do?" I paid close attention to his lips this time.

"I wanted to play with you." They didn't move again. Was I just going mad?

"How are we communicating?!"

"Telepathically silly!" Kirby could speak,but only through his mind? I gave myself a slap to see if I was dreaming,and I discovered that I was,in fact, awake.

"How?"

"I dunno. Most people can't hear me,but Meta Knight can."

"Okay then..." This was a weird development,but I didn't pay too much mind to it. Maybe Meta Knight would be able to explain Kirby's telepathic powers to me.

Kirby stood up and grabbed my hand,pulling me up too. "Come on,I wanna play a game with you!"

"Um...Alright. What game do you want to play?" I guess Kirby being able to speak telepathically wasn't so weird. Maybe I could too,but my amnesia was preventing me from doing it.

"Hide and Seek! Count to ten!" I sighed quietly,putting my thoughts into the back of my mind until I could see Meta Knight again. Then I would question him. I put my hands over my eyes and began to count out loud.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Ready or not,here I come!" How come I can remember petty little games,but nothing about myself? I guess amnesia didn't completely wipe memories.

I opened my eyes and turned in a circle,viewing the immediate area around me. I could not see Kirby from where I was. Since we were in an open field,Kirby probably went and hid in a tree. I looked around for the nearest tree,and found a lone tree by a cliff. I made my way over there,looking around the field of flowers just in case Kirby was hiding in them. I began to tiptoe as I got closer to the tree. I stepped up to the trunk of the tree and pressed my back against it to be stealthy. I slowly turned my head around the corner of the trunk.

"Well,Hello there Rein." Meta Knight was right in front of me. This shocked me so much that I fell backwards onto my rump,but not before screaming 'Ahhhh!' I closed my eyes and took one deep breath to try and calm myself,because I was flustered and my heart was racing.

"You scared me!"

"That wasn't my intention. You stepped out in front of me as I was walking around the tree."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! You didn't even flinch! How am I supposed to believe you weren't trying to scare me?"

"Well,we can consider it even now,since I had to go looking for you."

"I wasn't even gone for ten minutes,and Kirby dragged me out here to play a game with him! I just assumed you would be in there for a while!"

"Well,the King wasn't in a good mood,so he dismissed me to evaluate the situation on his own."

"Alright. I'm sorry for leaving like that on you Meta Knight."

His eyes turned purple for just a second,before returning back to yellow. "It's fine,just let me know next time."

Purple eyes meant embarrassment. What made him embarrassed? I couldn't help but let the left side of my mouth curve upwards into a smirk.

"I thought you didn't get embarrassed very often Meta Knight?"

"I don't."

"You just did though." My smirk turned into a grin that very hard to hide. It was fun teasing him.

"I did? I didn't feel embarrassed."

"Your eyes turned purple,don't think you can get away with lying with me! What was that all about?"

Meta Knight's eyes were flickering slowly between purple and blue. I had never seen his eyes do that before. "I can guarantee you it was nothing important."

"I still want to know." I was even getting a little surprised at how far I was going. I was basically trying to pry the information out of him. Curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Please,it really is nothing."

I made a cute little pouty face to show my disapproval. "At least tell me what it means when your eyes are flashing colors."

"I am feeling a mix of emotions in that case...What colors were my eyes?"

"Purple and Blue,Embarrassment and Happiness,if I remember correctly."

Meta Knight stayed silent after that. He looked away from my gaze off to the right. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked back toward me again,and his gaze made me feel bad for some reason. "Rein...Why do you care? What does it matter to you what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling?"

Ouch. That really made me feel bad. My smile was completely gone and replaced with a frown. "Well...aren't we...uh..friends?"

I could just sense through his mask that Meta Knight was frowning as well. I had no doubt in my mind. "I didn't think you considered us anything close to that. You barely know me,so how could we possibly be friends?"

"Y..you did a lot for me. You basically took me in and gave my life a purpose. I'm now a Knight in training until my memory comes back. If you hadn't come along,who knows what would have happened."

"Kirby was the one that came and got me. If anything,he did the most for you."

"Yeah,but you helped me into town,gave me a place to stay,and taught me how to defend myself,right? You even gave me an amazing sword that molds into what I want."

"...All I did was test you. I really didn't have to train you how to fight,it just came back to you."

"You still a bunch of other good deeds for me. I consider you and Kirby both good friends who helped me when I needed help. I shouldn't assume things,I'm sorry. If you don't want me to consider us-"

"That isn't why I'm questioning you. It's just...I haven't had someone I would consider a 'friend' in a long time."

"Isn't Kirby your friend?"

"He is too childish,and I often view him as an annoying younger brother rather than a friend. I'm more or less just his trainer. I have never been with him outside of a battle or training."

"Well,have you ever made an attempt to do other things with him."

"There is just an age gap between Kirby and I,so I find it hard to talk to him about anything serious. He'll either take it wrong or not understand me. He just isn't mature enough for me."

"Hm...am I more your age?"

Meta Knight looked me over for a moment before responding. "You are older than Kirby. You might be just a year or two younger than me. You do seem much more mature than Kirby,but not as mature as me. If I had to guess,you are probably at the end of the adolescent stage and moving on into a full adult stage. "

"So,we could be friends,right? We don't have to be exactly the same age to get along,right?"

Meta Knight went silent for a moment. He looked away,clearly trying to hide his now blue eyes. "If you want to be friends,then we can be."

"I don't want to force you into anything."

"I'm okay either way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine,then you and I are friends Meta Knight. Do you have an informal name that I can call you?"

"Meta Knight is fine."

Before I could open my mouth,a nickname came to my head. It sounded like Kirby's voice saying "Mety,call him Mety!"

"I got a nickname for you. Mety!" A grin came back to my face and his eyes went purple once more.

Meta Knight looked up toward the tree,then returned his gaze back toward me,sighing."That name is embarrassing."

"Come on, it is not like I will constantly call you that. "

"Uh...Fine,I suppose you can,but only in private,understand?"

"Understood! Now,would you mind waiting here for a moment,I still have to go find Kirby."

"I'll be here. Sorry for pulling you out of your game and into a heated conversation,Rein."

"It's alright. If anything,we're going to have to apologize to Kirby!" I looked up into the tree,and sure enough,my original hunch was right. Kirby's face was peeking out of the leaves,and quickly darted back inside them once I looked up. I reached back and placed my sword on the ground,so it wouldn't fall by accident and hurt anyone. I noticed it was becoming even more transparent,but when I touched it,the sword's form would return to its original design. I even saw a white gem beginning to develop! Wait,before I get carried away examining this fascinating sword,I need to get Kirby! I sucked in some air and felt myself beginning to float up like a balloon. Once I got to a stable branch,I let my breath out and went toward the leaves. I quietly maneuvered through the leaves,so I could possibly catch Kirby by surprise.

I saw Kirby sitting up on a high branch,looking down. He was scanning the ground below him,probably looking for me. I made my way silently behind him,having to hop up two branches first. The branch Kirby sat on was higher up than the rest. It probably was one of the highest one on this gigantic tree! I tiptoed until I was directly behind Kirby,and then I quickly pulled him into a hug,with his back being pulled into my chest.

"Gotcha!"

"POYO!?" Kirby was extremely surprised,and attempted to squirm free. I held onto him firmly until he calmed down. "How did you find me so easily?"

"I saw you looking down at me! Plus,I heard that suggestion you gave me,so you had to be close!"

"Silly me. I just had to share the nickname I gave him with you! Why did he let you call him that? He told me no." Kirby sounded a bit upset,and looked up at me with the cutest little frown. I'm not sure how "cute" and "frown" go together,but that was the only way I could describe it.

"I'm not sure why he would let me and not you. Maybe he knows I won't embarrass him."

"How is Mety embarrassing? I think it sounds cute and fun!"

"It just makes him feel that way. Everybody takes things differently Kirby."

"Yeah,I guess..." I heard Kirby's tummy grumble on my hands,and I let him free of the embrace.

"You hungry Kirby?"

Kirby turned around and stood up,then gently rubbed his stomach."Yes,I'm going to go look for food. Maybe you can play something with Mety while I'm gone?" Meta Knight playing a game? That made me chuckle a little,but I would humor Kirby.

"Yeah,I'll go play a game with him. You go run off and fill that empty stomach!"

Kirby hopped down a branch,and then waved up at me. "We can play more games another time!" I nodded and waved back as I watched Kirby hop further down and eventually disappear. I hopped down a similar path Kirby did and plopped down onto the ground below. I grabbed my sword where I had left it,and watched it as it solidified in my hand. I had another random urge to try another technique. I placed the sword on the ground once more and closed my eyes. I took a breath and focused on making the sword appear in my hand. I focused for an entire minute,until I finally felt something in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw I was gripping my sword!

"Interesting. You should develop an original battle style around your sword." I jumped a bit when I realized Meta Knight was standing right beside me. I turned toward him and then looked down at my sword. "I can already see you throwing your sword at enemies,and then making it re-appear in your hand. Maybe if you develop this power further,you will be able to manipulate the sword with just your mind."

That got me thinking. "You really think so?"

"It is just a hunch Rein,but I have never experienced a sword adapt the way it is for you. It could take any turn from here,and I want to keep an eye on this."

I felt my heart sink when he said that. Has he just been buddy buddy with me for studies or maybe to report his findings to this "king". I felt like he wasn't really visiting me,but my sword. Then again,this sword is very interesting,and he isn't one to display feelings of affection. Maybe he said that to have an excuse to be around me. I decided to go neutral with my response,considering both of these extremes were things I manifested in my head. "Yeah,this sword is pretty fascinating,and it is just getting even more interesting as time passes."

Meta Knight's eyes turned green after he blinked and his tone of voice changed. It sounded...sincere. I even sensed the slightest bit of caring in his voice. Maybe it was just me though. "Is something the matter?"

"Hm? What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You were smiling when you came down,but now you are frowning. Did I say something that upset you?"

I didn't even feel myself frowning until he pointed it out. "I guess I'm not as good as you are with hiding my emotions. It isn't anything important,I just misinterpreted what you said."

"How did you interpret it? I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

I let out a sigh and forced the words out,not really wanting to talk about it. "Well...To me,it sounded like you were only putting up with me now to just watch the sword grow and evolve."

His top eye lid lowered a little,making the glowing eyes from the mask indicate that he was upset. After blinking once,his eyes turned a much darker blue than they ever had before. "I didn't mean it that way. The sword is only changing because of you,and I want to help you grow. I want to help you master the sword and develop your fighting so you can defend yourself if push comes to shove or against anything bad that may attack the village. It has happened before,and people...die. I can sense a dangerous aura growing stronger with each passing moment,and it is like one I have never felt before. One that Kirby and I won't be able to take on alone."

I looked into his eyes for a moment and then over at my shoulder. I hadn't realized that Meta Knight had put his hand on my shoulder. It made me blush slightly for whatever reason,and I backed away,just for him to step forward again. "I'm sorry,I shouldn't have questioned the way you said it or what you meant."

"No,it's good that you don't blindly follow orders,or you could find yourself going against your morals. A lot of soldiers do that,and when they are faced with something that goes against their morales,they are faced with a tough decision. Questioning thing also opens up many perspectives on something,and being able to see one thing in multiple different ways is a great skill that few posses. You can face the toughest challenges,but still find a way to make it out on top. If you ever have any questions about anything,ask me. Who knows,your memory may even return."

I nodded at him and smiled once more. "Thank you. I do have a lot of questions,but I feel like I woul-"

"Annoy me? Never. Well,unless you had the intention of annoying me,then you might." His eyes returned to their normal yellow color and he let out a chuckle. He sure does know how to change the mood of any conversation quickly.

I giggled a bit myself before returning to our conversation. "Then let's go somewhere quiet so we can speak. I have a TON of questions I've pushed into the back of my mind,thinking that I would just be bothering you. You kind of give off that impression."

"I know,others have told me that as well. Walk with me then,I know just the place where we will be undisturbed."

This sounded interesting. "Alright,where are we going?"

"A place by the water. Walk with me." He began to walk toward the path that we weren't too far off from,and I quickly followed behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and stopped,making me nearly bump into him. "Beside me,not behind me. Don't follow me like I am your captain,walk with me like...friends do." This surprised me a little,but I got next to him and we continued walking,side by side. I'm glad he was getting a hang of the friend thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Meta Knight and I walked in silence most of the way. The world around us was silent as well,wind being the only thing you could hear once in a while as it blew past you. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was beginning to set. The sky was just barely getting a slight orange coloration to it. I couldn't wait to get to where ever Meta Knight was taking me.

"We're almost there. I'm sure you'll like the setting I chose Rein." Meta Knight said all this without looking my way once. I turned my head and gave him a puzzled look anyway.

"How did you come up with a place so quickly? I mean,it's not like you had time to plan it out."

"I did not. However,I do have a hunch as to something you like."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Water,whether it is raining or if we were by an ocean. Both are relaxing to me,and make it easy to meditate. Was I wrong?"

I thought back on it for a moment when we were out in the rain. It was pretty nice until I got my face slammed into the mud. "Your hunch is right. Rain replenishes the heart and spirit for me,just as it gives life back to plants. Rain is just so invigorating for me."

"I knew we shared a passion for it. Can you guess where we are going?"

"My best guess would be that we are going to the beach or a water mass that is in a rather remote location."

Meta Knight let out a sigh and nodded. "Very perceptive. That,or our minds work on a similar frequency."

"Probably a bit of both." I could just barely hear something other than the wind. The ocean maybe? "How much farther do we have to walk?"

"A little bit less than a minute." Once we got over a little hill on the path,I could see the beach. There wasn't a soul there,and the water was calm. This immediately got me excited,and I had an urge to run,but the most I let myself do was walk a bit faster. I knew Meta Knight didn't like childish things,so I tried to refrain from it. I made my way over to a spot near the water,but not so the tide would splash us at all. Meta Knight followed me to the spot of my choice and whipped his cape off. He then laid it out over the sand as a blanket to sit on.

"I don't want you to ruin your cape,we can j-"

"I can shake the sand off and throw it in the wash later if need be. Please,I insist."

"Well,I suppose. If you're okay with it..."

"Yes." I plopped down on the right side of the cape,and he carefully sat down on the left. I turned my head toward him and began asking the large amount of questions that had accumulated in my head. I opened my mouth to speak,but I couldn't think of anything. Was I drawing a blank? Oh,I know!

"Do you wear your armor and mask to bed?"

"That was one of your many questions?"

"Well,one of them! It's still a legitimate question!"

"I suppose so... Depends on where I am. I usually only ever relax outside of my armor when I'm in the safety of my room in the castle late at night."

"Is there any reason why you wear a mask?"

"Personal questions I see...It's a long story. Are you sure you want to know? It isn't exactly a happy tale."

"Only if it is okay with you."

Meta Knight closed his eyes for a moment before turning toward the ocean and beginning his tale.

"This was my Father's mask at one point. He died in the heat of battle against a force that destroyed the planet you,Kirby,and I came from. This is all I have left of my family. I wasn't even that old when it happened either,so I can't remember much. I don't even remember my parent's names or what the planet was called. All I know is that I have a faded memory of being sent away from an exploding planet. I don't feel safe leaving my memento of my father anywhere but near me,so I always wear it."

"That...wow. So the three of us are the last of our kind? I'm sorry to hear that you've had to live on without any support from anyone. How did I get here though?" If the planet exploded a long time ago,how did I make my way here now?"

"Its possible you drifted in space in your capsule all this time until now. Maybe you actually don't have any memories,because you were put into the capsule the moment you were born to save your life."

"Hm...that wouldn't explain my intelligence though."

"The capsules have the ability to nurture the person inside in many ways. It kept you alive all this time,and possibly influenced your dreams to teach you important skills for survival. It is very possible,now that I thought of it,that you learned everything through a guided dream. Dreams are hard to remember,so you may have just forgotten all of it once you landed."

"I...wow. If this is all true...then I've never had a family or friends before this. I was alone in space this entire time. The way you had to live though was much worse. You had to deal with the pain of the memory and live on for the rest of your species. The fact you have had to suppress your emotions and not speak of this with anyone must have been really hard. I'm so sorry you have had to go through with all of that."

"It's fine R..rein. I'm used to it by no-now,it isn't a problem..." Meta Knight was completely turned away from me now,and I could here his tone getting shakier and weaker. It sounded like he was falling apart on the inside.

"I don't believe that for a second. No one should ever have to deal with such pain for so long. The fact that you have held up so well considering that amount you went through alone for so many years is extraordinary in my eyes. No matter how extraordinary though,it still took its toll on you. It hasn't gotten any easier since day one,has it?" I scooted toward Meta Knight and placed a hand on his back. I made a circular rubbing motion on Meta Knight's back to try and calm him.

"...N..no. It really hasn't...*sniff*."

"I want you to let it all out now. All the pent up frustration and sadness. Just let it out. You'll feel better. Please."

Meta Knight gently gripped the bottom of his mask and gave it a tight squeeze from what I could see. "Showing my emotion will show weakness...I can't. I have to be strong. I have to suck it up."

I shook my head in disapproval and slid a hand over the one that was gripping his mask. I spoke in a quieter tone as I brought myself closer to him without the slightest hesitation. It all felt so natural and right at that moment. "One man can only be so strong and take so much on his own. You have me here now,and I can help you. I want to help you. Please,let it all out,I know you will feel better. There isn't any reason to hold it back anymore. I'm here for you." I began to feel Meta Knight's grip on his mask loosen ,and once his muscles were completely relaxed,I gently guided the mask off of his face. I placed it down in front of him,and gently pressed my side against his,still holding his hand. "Let it out. Say anything you have ever wanted to say to me. I'm listening,and I'll be here as long as you need me."

I slowly turned Meta Knight toward me and got a good look at his true face. He had natural white eyes,a dark blue skin color,and two,purple,tiny rosy cheeks at the moment. Tears were already streaming down his face,even though he was trying his hardest to hold them back before. After getting a quick glance at his face,I hugged him as tight as I could. Within a moment,Meta Knight returned the embrace and began to cry,letting all the whimpers,tears,and whines out that he had held back all these years. It made me feel good to get this burden off of his soul.

We sat there,together, in an embrace, until the sun was half way set over the ocean. It would be dark soon,and things would get really cold. I think we would be able to handle it though,we were generating plenty of heat as we were. I wouldn't mind having to sit out here for the rest of the night with him if that is what he needed of me.

"Thank you Rein. Being able to share this with someone really helped. I feel better like you said I would.

I looked into his eyes and smiled at him,loosening my grip so our faces weren't so incredibly close and made everything awkward. "I just wish someone would have came along sooner than me to do this with you."

Meta Knight paused for a moment,thinking. His eyes didn't change color without his mask on,but I assumed they would be green if it was on. I was happy he finally took it off though. I liked being able to read his expressions on his face,not through his eye color. "I'm glad it was with you though. No one else would have understood,cared as much,or showed as much compassion as you did. Anyone else probably wouldn't have gotten me to let loose like that."

I felt my cheeks get a little rosy at that comment. "Well..I wish I had came along sooner then."

Meta Knight closed the distance between our faces that I had made slowly as we were talking. I didn't back away any further. I had a feeling about something that was going to come next. "Me too. I'm glad we got to do this,even though we didn't get to answer too many of your questions."

I shook my head and smiled even more at him. "If I had the choice,ten times out of ten,I would have done the same exact thing."

Meta Knight's face was coming closer and closer to mine. Both of our faces were definitely flustered. "Rein...It's unbelievable how much of a...sweet heart...you are."

"S-sweet heart?"

"Just one of the many names I'd use to describe you. Cute,lovely,kind,compassionate are all perfect words to describe you."

I was stunned at the compliment. I never expected such a compliment to come from Meta Knight. I loved it though. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest at this point,and I could even feel Meta Knight's slightly since we were so close. "A-are you sure y..you aren't the sweet heart?"

I saw a grin cross Meta Knight's face."I'm just stating the truth here Rein." Meta Knight licked his lips and I felt it coming. The moment I had been anticipating ever since we sat down in this romantic setting. The romantic kiss. We both sat there in silence for just a few seconds,staring into each others eyes. All of a sudden,Meta Knight rushed forward,quickly closing the small gap between our lips and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back,wanting to make out with him so badly that my body was shivering in anticipation. Meta Knight caught on quickly and we were soon making out. I don't even know how long we were making out. The world around my was feeling dizzy,and the only thing I could think about was keeping our lips locked. I may have even forgot to breathe for a moment from how passionate this was. It was one of the most heavenly thing I experienced.

After making out for a few minutes,we had stop in order to catch our breath. Meta Knight had moved me onto my back and was laying on top of me after about a minute of it. We were both laying there,panting like dogs,still hugging each other. Meta Knight rolled off of me and stood up once he had caught his breath. He reached a hand down,grabbed mine,and helped me up off the ground. I was still short of breath,but I managed to stand.

"Rein...I should have asked first. I let temptation get the better of me. I apologize if...I pushed myself on you like that." Meta Knight looked so embarrassed,with those cute flustered cheeks of his.

"It's alright. I enjoyed myself,and I'm glad you showed your true feelings." I took one more breath,before I gently grabbed one of his hands.

"Well..if you're okay with it,then I am too." There was a moment of silence between us. Meta Knight's dominate nature seemed to be hidden under how nervous he looked. Why was he getting nervous after the deed was done? "Rein,you can't tell anyone that we did this. If someone found out,who knows what kind of reticule we may face. It won't be good for either of our reputations. Understand?"

I nodded at him. "For now,we can keep this relationship a secret,but not forever. Eventually,people will begin to question things."

"Wait. What do you mean by 'this relationship'?"

I chuckled a bit. "You kissed me,I kissed you. There was clearly some hidden feelings of compassion and love built up there. We can take a shot at being each others life companions and see how it works,unless you would rather not." It pained me to give him the option,but I wasn't going to force anything. It could have just been a spur of the moment,but I felt like that kiss really meant something.

"Oh. I wasn't sure if you wanted to do...something like that. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with someone as loving,compassionate,and caring as you."

I blushed from that comment,and tried to hide it by looking toward the sunset. "We'll just have to see if we work first. You know,a trial period."

"I'm alright with that." Meta Knight looked toward the setting sun as well and grabbed my other hand. "As much as it pains me to take us away from this beautiful sunset,we should start heading back Rein. By the time we get back,it will be dark,and we need to shower before bed. Today was an action filled day,if I do say so myself. Bright and early tomorrow,You,Kirby,and I are going to train. We need to prepare for this rising threat."

"Sounds like a plan...Mety!" I grinned at him,and he just chuckled while shaking his head. I let go of his hands,picked up his mask,and put it back onto his face. I noticed his eyes were blue,which indicated he was happy. I couldn't help but hug him tightly one more time. He returned the embrace,picking my feet up off the ground slightly.

Meta Knight and I each grasped one end of his cape,then shook all the sand out of it. Meta Knight slipped it back on and we made our way back to the town.

"Hey Meta Knight?"

"Yes Rein?"

"You mind if we held hands?"

"What if someone sees us?" I honestly expected that response out of him.

"We'll stop holding hands once we get near the town. Please?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes,sighed and then took my hand suddenly,tugging me to walk closer to him. I could sense the dominative side in him coming out more as time passed,and I liked it.


End file.
